Darkness
I woke up in the middle of the night from the sound of something hitting the ground. I slowly got up, groaning as I walked out of my bed, putting on some pajama bottoms before walking out of my room. It takes me a second or two to realize something. I'm not in my house. Everything seemed to be different as when I opened the hallway, I was greeted with a hallway rather than the other room that led to the living room via the stairs. I walked down the hallway, very confused and wondering if it was all a dream. I tried waking myself up, pinching myself and whatnot, but to no avail, I was not dreaming, I'm certain of it. I make it to the end of the hallway before looking back to see how far I've walked. Instead of seeing the door far down the hallway, I see the door a foot away from me. I look back to see that I'm back where I started. I got a little frightened by this, so I ran down the hallway without looking back. As I made it to the end off the hallway, I opened the door to see a flight of stairs. I quickly walk down the stairs to find that I am now on the floor of the house I thought was mine. Instead of a normal living room, it consists of nothing but many televisions stacked up on top of each other, all turned on with static displaying. Instead of pondering why the televisions were there or even why I'm in this house, I find the exit to the outside. As I open it, instead of seeing a world, all I see is darkness. A world of infinite darkness, with no signs of life or objects. As much as I wanted to turn back, I walked into the dark. An hour passes by of me walking in pure darkness. My eyes didn't adjust to it at all and as I looked back, I can't see the door to the house anymore. Just as I wondering how much longer I was going to walk, I start to fall. I scream in fear as I quickly gain speed from falling. Then, it all stopped. Everything was black, but I couldn't tell if it was the real world or I was unconscious. Just then, I see a light hanging from the non-visible ceiling, under it being a table and two chairs. I walk up to the table and sit down in the chair and wait for something to happen. Since I figured that I'm now in a universe that isn't real, I thought that doing this would trigger another event to further my progress in all of this madness. To my expectation, a man walks up to the table and sits in the other chair. He appeared to be a man in his early fifties and a drug addict. He looked at me with a cold stare before looking back down at the table, shaking from what appeared to be withdrawal. I ask him several questions and all he did was stare into the table. Just as I was about to give up, he looks back up at me and lets out a demonic-like scream. I jump backwards, falling out of my chair and laying on the ground as the man continued to scream louder and louder before he sends a fist straight into my chest. The fist goes completely through my chest, sending agonizing pain throughout my whole body. I grab his arm and try to pull it out as it remains impaled in my arm, blood slowly starting to leak from the wound. I slowly start to loose strength before letting my head fall back and smack against the floor. I wake up in a familiar place. My room. I quickly get up, opening the door to see my normal room that led to the living room. I quickly explored the house and see everything seemed to be in order, but something was different. On the kitchen table is what appeared to be a note. I get close enough to it and read it. It said: “I am a demon, Wandering the earth for many years as an agent for the Devil. I seek Him, begging for forgiveness for my sins, Getting nothing but silence. I have seen many events happen over the course of a thousand years, Seeing no way to stop the end. The end however, will be quite the show.” On the bottom of the note was signed a pentagram symbol. I try to pick it up, but as I do, it lights on fire, burning my hand. I quickly let go, covering my hand as I watch it burn up into ashes. As it finishes burning up, I hear laughter from what would be from the demon. I go to turn around to see a man standing in my way. As he grabs me, everything goes dark. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Demon Category:Original Story Category:Real Life